Raiden VS Clipy: Ultimate random battle
by Raiden the OC
Summary: Those of you who know me, know that I have a story dedicated to randomness. I challenged Clipy to a Randomness battle for his crown of random king, and we broadcast this here. Prepare, for randomness that will blow. Your. Face.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Raiden here and I'm versing CaptainClipy in a Randomness battle! Basically it'll work like this: We each have a turn to write a paragraph of something and you guys can send in challenges or a plot of some sort. You guys also get to vote for who you think won that particular chapter. And now Clipy can say something and kick off this battle with a little paragraph of sorts

 **Heyo! I'm Clipy! Before we begin, I thought I'd tell you readers how to tell us apart in each chapter. I'll be talking in 'bold', whereas Raiden will be talking in regular text. Anyway, let's get this thing started! *Unicorns take position* Raiden, you ready? *Doesn't get an answer but begins anyway***

* * *

 **Are you sure your birthday is a bearded dragon? I mean, my non-existent Mohawk is a little hungry for our flesh, and- *Burps ABC's* -my bones probably can't handle too many pinecones, not to mention my pant-less brother who's in bed, probably sleeping a beautiful rock and roll song with Jellybean Partypants Junior the whatchamacallhim. By the way, Buttercup the Tyrannosaurus rex lost her walking stick the other day, causing a lot of trouble with a hairy creature that makes me laugh every time I hear someone say "alot".**

Well I'll be darned Felicity, I say this man is very random. Felicity? Felicity! *Runs over to stuffed bear* Felicity! You've spilled tea all over our dog! Now he can't eat his favourite pizza! How dare you! You deserve a fish! *slaps with fish* Hiya! Take that! Fish-fu! *Chicken flies down from ceiling* *proceeds to poop on everything* Oh and by the way Felicity, Johnson has come to see your prized underwear, for a survey he's conducting on the research of atoms in chocolate, with a friend as well, who hates him. Ohyes, I almost forgot, the youths have told me that your quest for biscuits is not over, and that you should carry on with your journey down the backwards river.

 _REMEMBER TO VOTE OR A UNICORN WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS!_


	2. Chapter 2: Harmony Heart's scenario!

**Heyo! We're back with another chapter. Before we begin, I have a little bit of news. Firstly, thanks for le kind reviews! We really appreciate them. :) Secondly, we're gonna to themes! We've already been sent two scenarios, but if you have an idea for a theme, please tell us! We'd like to hear your amazing suggestions. And now, I'd like to announce this chapters theme, given by Harmony Heart, an amazingly awesome person, in a review. The review was...**

 **"I can't wait to see where this goes! How about we have a scenario where a retired movie actress arrives at the studio where she used to play starring roles, only to find (insert your conclusion here)?"**

 **So... Yeah, this is going to be hard. Kay, Raiden, you wanna announce the winner of the last round, then we can get this thing started?**

And the winner is-wait, first a shout out to the people that voted, Ckbrothers and minerspalace64! Also, AnimeniaZero014 and Ivygreenstem! I know AnimeniaZero014 IRL! Sadly, even though Harmony Heart sent in a scenario, she didn't vote, which was sad, because that would've been the deciding vote. So, to decide, a friend of mine reviewed, and THE WINNER IS Clipy! And now I lost by two VOTES because of Ivy. Also, (Clipy forgot to mention this) we'll be having special guests that can think they can outrandomizationally outrandom us. They will have their part in italics, and if there's two, the other will be underlined. So, anyway, we can start! Waitz just a minute, Clipy wants to get on his unicorn. (it's just a donkey with a ice cream cone on its head)

 ***Gasp!* Atrocity! Course David is a real unicorn! Also, YAY! I WON! :D IMMA SO KEWL. SUCH AWESOME! Anyhow, lez let tha randomnessnessness begin! Buckle your seatbelts... Prepare your ray guns... Lez do dis!**

* * *

 **Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the forty-fifth and a half, a retired actress at the Ring-Rosie-Rock Theater, decided to pay the old theater a visit. So, one Tuesday afterevening, after finishing eating her hundred-year-old live turkey, Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the forty-fifth and a half headed for the theater, riding on her giant badger.**

Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the forty-fifth and a half got off of her giant badger that looked like a mongoose and walked in to the theatre. Inside, she saw AshDubh, doing the whip and nae-nae while listening to "Classic Man (Remix)". Then, his head melted and someone smeared him on an apple, before throwing it onto a set and waiting for a dog to kick it away to the director, who was facing the wrong way and eating a chip slowly. REAL slow.

 **"GRIBBLY RACERS." the director exclaimed, turning around to greet Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the fourty-fifth and a half with a smile that secretly held death and quite a bit of tobacco. "Good day, director." Trixlunapoo said jollily passing by. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the director swiped out his loaded RPG and shot it at Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the fourty-fifth and a half, who simply swatted the incoming missile. "SILLY NOSES!" the director exclaimed, reloading his weapon. Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the fourty-fifth and a half stared blankly at the weapon, her mind set on something else; the family of quite friendly Godzillas in the corner. The had nice tea. And their oldest son was hot.**

The director fired his weapon, only for it to bounce off of an unimaginable amount of custard moulded in a statue of Pewdiepie, where he was brofisting. The missile bounced off Pewds' stomach back inside the RPG exploding into a million and fifty six and a half butterflies. "CHEESE NIBBLETS!" The director shouted, Before Ash started beating him with a pillow for insulting cheese nibblets. Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the 45th and a half walked over to the family of friendly Godzillas that were in the corner eating tea and drinking biscuits the dog with a fat man named Johnson Dinkleheimer teaching them Arabic Karate. "Hello!" She said cheerily, before they all turned into cacti and started fighting over Grandpa Bessie the cow fish.

 **The director ate about fourtyseventeen of Bessie the cow fish's homemade, all natural BBQ sauce, causing him to die. They all mourned his death but didn't really. So then his ghost came outta nowhere and started shouting at everyone in his wrath. "HOW DARE YOU LET MA DIE U NOOBZ" he shouted. Nobody reacted. They just continued fighting over Bessie the cow fish who is actually a snake somehow. The only one who reacted was one of the weird Godzilla doodz. "I... I... I'm sorry!" he apologized, breaking into tears. D: "I... I don't know what to say..." the director stammered. The Godzilla guy who's actually a woman looked into the director's eyes. They knew they were perfect for each other. They then walked off holding hands, soon to marry and move into a nice cottage somewhere to live the rest of their lives happily. "My new OTP." The hot Godzilla said, wiping away a tear; a tear of happiness. Then, Bessie the cow fish who is actually a snake spoke up. "GUYZ HALP MA NOSE IS NON-EXISTENT." she snubbled. Meanwhile, Trixlunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the fourty-fifth and a half had no idea what was happening.**

As Trixalunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the forty-fifth and a half tried to figure out what was going on, Bessie the cow fish who is actually the snake but is called Jeremy, searched for his nose, under trees and over rocks. Searching around he found his non-existent nose on his belly button having a date with a fish on the other side of the world. Trixalunapoo Terranico Boo-Boo the forty-fifth and a half fell over laughing about Clipy's nose, and Raiden walking around on a stick that was supposed to be a unicycle with 84 million and 3 quarter wheels, riding around trying to figure out if chickens were supposed to exist. Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away, Luke Skywalker was busy trying to beat Darth Vader in a game of Chinese checkers, Han Solo being Han Solo and talking to Chewie. Back on Earth, a guy was impersonating a T-rex. "RAWR! IM GONNA GET ALL OF YOU! AND WHEN I DO, ILL EAT ALL OF YOU PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES AND USE NO PUNCTUATION!" He rawrd. Then, everything exploded into a million grains of sand leaving behind a massive piece of crunchier biscuits and tea.

* * *

 _What'd you guys think of that? DIED YOU LIEK IT!? HUH!? HUH!? anyway remember to vote and use punctuation because it saves lives._


End file.
